


Running Into Danger

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Firefighters, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: It's T.K.'s first day as a firefighter.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Running Into Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by theworld-is-out-there on Tumblr:  
> It's TK's first day as a firefighter, there's a huge call, cue worried/stressed Owen

“Hey there, Probie,” Owen joked as T.K. walked into Station 252 for the first time as a firefighter.

“Really, Dad?” T.K. said, trying to be annoyed, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Owen said, laughing. “You are the probie. Get ready for a lot of that, by the way, and not just from me.”

T.K. smiled. He had waited so long for this day, the day that he walked into Station 252 as a firefighter and not just the captain’s kid. He worked so hard at the academy. The day Owen came up to him and said “Welcome to the 252, Firefighter Strand,” had been one of the best days of his life. “So where’s my locker?” T.K. asked excitedly.

Owen led him over to the locker room and showed him the locker that had “T.K. Strand” written across the top. T.K. couldn’t stop smiling as he put his things in his locker for the first time. He had just finished and was closing his locker when the alarms blared through the station.

T.K. followed as everyone ran and grabbed their equipment. He climbed into the ladder truck and sat behind his dad as they headed to the call.

The call was for a fire in an apartment building. Multiple floors were burning, and it was all hands on deck for search and rescue as well as extinguishing the fire. They made sure all of their protective equipment was securely on before many of the firefighters ran in, T.K. included.

Owen watched as a handful of his firefighters ran into the burning building. He looked at the back of their jackets to know exactly who had just volunteered themselves for search and rescue. The last name he read was “T.K. Strand” and Owen felt as though his heart stopped.

“T.K.” he called into his radio. “What do you think you’re doing? It’s your first day!”

“I’m doing my job,” T.K. answered. 

Owen focused his attention on making sure the firefighters outside were doing their parts to put out the fire. He made sure the water pressure was right and that the hydrant was nearby and ready to go if they needed it. He did any task he could think of to get his mind off the fact that his son had just run into a burning building. He knew when he got T.K. on with the 252 that he would have to watch his kid put himself in harm’s way, but he thought that at least on the first day, T.K. would have been on the outside of the building, not the inside. 

He listened to call after call on the radio of floors the team had cleared.

“We’re clearing the first floor now. We should be out soon,” T.K. called through the radio. Within seconds of Owen responding, the building started to collapse. 

Owen stood frozen in fear as he watched the building fall. “Station 252, I need you to check in.” No one answered.

The next few minutes seemed to last forever, but soon he saw his firefighters emerge from the buildings. 

“Our radios got hit by debris,” one said, after reporting that everyone had made it out okay. “We’re a little busted up, but we’ll all be fine.”

Owen nodded, but still lead his team towards the paramedics. He pulled T.K. close to him, though, and into a tight hug. “You scared me to death.”

T.K. grunted as his father hugged him. “I was just doing my job.”

“It’s your first day, are you crazy?”

“Maybe,” T.K. laughed, but winced. 

“Are you okay?”

“A beam hit my chest. That’s what knocked my radio out,” T.K. admitted. 

“Go let EMS check you out,” Owen said, pushing T.K. towards the ambulance. I’ll help them finish up here.”

After everyone had been checked out and the fire had been extinguished, the team made their way back to the station. T.K. was sitting on his bunk shirtless, a bandage wrapped around his chest to stabilize his bruised ribs. Owen came in and sat down next to him. 

“It’s not this intense every day, is it?” T.K. asked jokingly. 

“God, I hope not,” Owen laughed. “Seriously, though, T.K. What were you thinking? You’re the probie. You’re supposed to be a little more apprehensive about running into a 4 story building that’s in flames.”

“I was thinking that I’m the youngest and possibly the fastest. I was thinking that if I helped, we’d have everyone out of there before the building came down.”

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to watching you run into danger.”

“What? Did you forget that that would be part of my job as a firefighter?” T.K. teased. “Imagine 7 year old me watching my dad run into a burning skyscraper on T.V.”

Owen nodded as he thought about what T.K. had gone through during the 9/11 attacks. “Like I said, I’m going to have to get used to it. So what did the paramedics say?”

“Most likely bruised ribs. They didn’t think any of them were broken. Am I already benched due to an injury?”

Owen nodded. “Only for a couple days. Trust me, you do not want to try to carry anyone out of any burning buildings with bruised ribs. So I have a little time before you go running into danger again.”

“Well, time to get your head wrapped around the fact that I do that for a living now,” T.K. said. “So light duty?”

“Yep,” Owen answered. “Which starts with filing some paperwork about the building. Here you go,” Owen said, handing T.K. a file. “Get to work, probie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/613615723409965056/running-into-danger


End file.
